Korra in the Hood
by Yunaman
Summary: Korra moves to Replublic city and runs into some unsavory characters. Can she save herself from the all the people lusting over her and can she stop the bending revolution at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

Korra in the Hood

Chapter 1:The Avatar is in the house

Korra looked around amazed at the sight in front of her eyes. She had just arrived in the glory that was replubic city. Korra rode around the streets on naga, while causing car crashers everywhere like it was nothing. Before she knew it she was in back alley Avatar knows where.

There she saw a poor old shopkeeper selling phonographs being attacked by a trio of gangster benders.

''I'll save you!'' Korra yelled and leaped at the three.

''Looks like you don't know the rules around here, fresh of the boat.'' The gangster attcked her with his water bending.

Korra managed to reflect the attack back at them and then she conjured some fire to use on the three hitting them. The second gamgster used his earth bending to summon a huge rock, which hit Korra on the head and she fell on the grown. The gangsters stepped on her arms and legs so she couldn't move.

''You know what we do to new commers? We fuck them. That's the republic city welcome.''

''No!'' Korra yelled, but she couldn't escape them.

The head gangster removed his trenchcoat and unzipped his pants. revealing his flacid dick. He then started to jerk it off with his earth bending skills, until his cock was hard as a rock.

He then started to slowly deflower Korra.

''UNGH!'' Korra moaned as she was being fucked on the street by the evil gangster earth bender. His hard as a stone slab balls, slapping against her groin violently.

The shopkeeper and his wife watched in horror as Korra was being fucked hard. Naga tried to bite the trio, but one of them used his fire bending to burn Naga's fur, making Naga recoil back in pain.

''Give her the welcome too!'' The head of the trio said.

''But it's a polarbeardog, boss. That would be beastiality.''

''That's an order!''

''Gulp! I guess I have to do it.'' He said and slowly put his dick in the mangy polar bear vagina as she was being restrained by the third thug.

''NAGA! Why you despicable asshole! Fucking me is one thing, but fuck Naga and then you're going to pay!'' Korra yelled and concentrated so hard that she filled her vagina with fire with her bending powers,  
>burning the head thug's dick off as he screamed for his mommy from the pain.<p>

Korra then used water bending to shoot huge icecles out of her vagina like a machine gun. ''Pop pop pop!  
>Motherfuckers gonna drop.'' Korra said as she killed the two remaining gagngsters.<p>

But suddenly the bender police swarmed in blimps.

''Avatar Korra, you are under arrest for burning a man's dick in public. Surrender now!'' A voice from a loud microphone could be heard.

''I have to go and study Airbending with Tenzin. I don't have time for this.'' Korra started to run, but the bender police were hot on her heels. She ran and ran until she reached a oneway alley. She was cornered.

''Surrender now or be raped!'' The corrupted letcherous police officer with two dicks said.

''No.'' Korra answered.

Suddenly gun fire erupter from a nearby car. It was a driveby. The policemen ducked to covered themselves from the bullets.

''Come with us if you want to live.'' A voice said from the car.

Korra quickly jumped over the policemen and entered the car, Naga jumped inside the trunk of the car as the car zoomed away faster then Zuko after his sister. Korra didn't know who the person in the car was, but she didn't have a choice.

END of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Pro-Bending Barrage

Korra looked around the car and saw that it was being driven by Tenzin.

''How dare you run of and cause trouble, Korra! You were supposed to come and train air bending with me.'' Tenzin said angrily.

''But it wasn't my fault. I was just helping those poor people from the mafia.''

''No buts! Come with me and train.''

And Tenzin took Korra with him to Air vender island to train the style of Air Bending. But Korra was clumsy and failed a lot, because she tried to force everything. Korra was so angry she broke Tenzin's spinning door machine that he used to teach her to dodge like an Air Bender with her fire bending.

''Before we fix the priceless antique you just broke, I'll tell you one moor thing. DON'T GO TO THE PRO-BENDING STADIUM!'' Tenzin said his head almost exploding in anger.

''But why?''

''Because it a new-fangled barbaric sport for pussies. And no father of mine is going to star in that.''

''But, but!''

''My word is final.''

''Oh, alright.'' Korra said.

Later that night she snuck on board an inflatable raft and used her water bending to reach the stadium.  
>She went inside, but the guard didn't let her in, because she had no ticket. Luckily, some guy in a ruber jacket saved her, by telling the guard that she was with him.<p>

''Thank you, what your name?'' Korra asked.

''I'm Bolin.'' The slightly chubby yet muscular guy said.(Korra may or may not like him)

''You know, Korra. One of our team mates a water bender and he recenltly got burned down in his house accidentally.''

''That's too bad.''

''No, it's good. You can be our teammate.''

''But I'm an earth bender too.''

''Oh.'' Bolin sighed.

''But I'm a water and a fire bender too.''

''So, you're the avatar.''

''Yes.''

''Riveting!''

Bolin introduced Korra to his gay tsundere brother, but he didn't seem to care or be impressed by her,  
>even tho she was the Avatar.<p>

It was time for the match. They had to fight a bunch of pansies and Korra wiped the floor with all three of them using a combine fire, water, earth and air attack and they won.

''Wow, Korra you're so awesome.'' Bolin said.

''Yeah, whatever.'' Mako said looking bored like always and thwirling his fashionable gay scarf.

All three of them went to the attic, where the two brothers lived and practiced their bending.

''This training's getting me horny. Let's fuck!'' Korra proposed.

''W-What...'' Bolin couldn't believe his eyes. Korra wanted to fuck. He wanted to fuck too, but he was too socially inept to admit it.

''Ok, bro. Now leave, cuz me and Korra are gonna do the snake in the cave technique.'' Bolin said.

''I meant all three of us.'' Korra said confused at what Bolin said.

''Oh.. I thought we...er the two of..'' Bolin tried to say embarassed.

''But I'm gay.'' Mako said.

''Now problem I can help you.''

And so all three of them took off their clothes off and Korra started to suck Bolin's dick, while jerking Mako off with her water bending.

''Nggh!'' Bolin and Mako said as they got huge boners.

Korra then layed on the ground as both of them started fucking her. Bolin was fucking her pussy, while Mako fucked her ass, because he was gay and he liked ass as this was the only way he could have sex with a woman.

''Oh yes!'' Korra moaned and groaned in pleasure.

''What a tight ass!'' Mako said.

Both of the brothers came hot cum, inside Korra. Korra then stood up and the told the two brothers to fuck.

''But I'm not gay!'' Bolin said sad.

''Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a spoile sport just do it.''

So they started fucking. Bolin fucked Mako in the ass. Mako was surprisingly enjoying being fucked by his brother. Then it was Mako's turn to fuck Bolin. Bolin moaned like a little girl after being hit with a dodge ball and came in like 5 seconds, but Mako kept fucking him, because he had a nice ass, almost as good as Korra's. Korra schlicked while watching the two brothers and encouraged them to explore their bodies.

Suddenly the door opened and Tenzin storm in like a fucking tornado.

''What the hell do you think you're doing, Korra you whore!'' He yelled.

END of chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Tenzin's Rage

''Oh hey there, Tenzin. We're just having some fun right here. Can't you just leave us alone?'' The naked Korra said.

''Leave you alone? Why the nerve of you? You disrespected my teachings, ran away, starred in a pro-bending match and are now having sex with these two you barely know. You're the polar opposite of what the Avatar is supposed to be. Arghh!'' Tenzin's face grew redder.

''You finished?'' Korra said while smiling and crossing her arms together.

''AAARGHH!'' Tenzin erupted into a fountain of steam. ''I'll punish you. Punish you so hard, you'll regret ever moving to Republic city.'' And with that Tenzin called an army of soldier to capture Korra.

Korra tried to struggle, but they quickly overwhelmed her and dragged her outside naked. Tenzin put a jacket on her to hide her nakedness from the world.

LATER

Korra awoke in the coldness that was Tenzin's dungeon. She was chained to the wall and she was naked.

Suddenly the barred door opened with a loud screech. It was Tenzin. Tenzin walked up to Korra and removed his clothes. ''Time for your punishment.'' He said.

Tenzin then put his old air bending dick inside Korra's tight pussy. His dick had the abillity to block Korra's chi points and she couldn't use her bending to escape.

''Stop it, you old fart. I'm the reincarnation of your fucking father. This is fucking insane.'' Korra yelled.

''Precisely why I'm fucking you now. You too must pay for forcing me to marry so can calm your ego by knowing there's more than 1 airbender, Avatar Aang!'' Tenzin laughed maniacally as he plowed Korra's pussy.

''What the fuck? You're crazy! Let me go.''

''No you shall pay for disobeying me, Korra and you shall pay for ruining my bachelor life style, Dad.''  
>Tenzin said.<p>

After fucking Korra for a few minutes he quickly came, because he was old and he had prostate problems.  
>Tenzin quickly got up and climbed under Korra so that her ass was directly in his face.<p>

''Now fart in my face, Korra. And don't you dare tell my wife you did this.'' He ordered.

''What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not farting in your face.''

''DO IT! FART IN MY FUCKING FACE, DAD!'' Tenzin yelled and used his air bending to conjure a small air ball, which he made her swallow. It travelled to her bowels and gave her gas. Korra then proceeded to give out one of the strongest farts in recorded history right on Tenzin's face. The fart was so mighty and powerfull it made Korra's anus flap violently for about five seconds after the farting act. The fart knocked Tenzin backwards with full force, making him hit the floor nearly breaking his head and almost killing him.

''FFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!'' Tenzin inhaled the fart, feeling the foul smell excite his upper nasal cavity ''Yeah,  
>That's the stuff, Korra.'' He excalimed.<p>

Korra was speechless. Her mentor and son of her previous life was smelling her fart and enjoying it.

''Give me all your precious farts!'' Tenzin yelled and he shoved his nose in her ass, while blowing air into her vulva, which made Korra start farting like a macgine gun. A tornado of bad fart smell was being generated inside Tenzin's nose.

Suddenly a hand did a karate chop on Tenzin's neck and he collapsed on the ground paralyzed. It was Bloin and Mako. Both were still naked from the whole threesome thing with Korra.

''Don't worry we're here to save you, Korra.'' Bolin proudly announced while he flexed his muscles thinking that he would impress Korra.

''No time. We have to leave now, before the air acolytes catch us.'' Mako suggested.

All three of them rushed quickly towards the exit, while dressed in their birthday suits. Suddenly a silhouette appeared on the door. It was Jinora.

''So which one of you studs is going to fuck me?'' Jinora said all slutty.

''I'm no fucking you. You're fucking 10.'' Bolin proclaimed.

''I don't care. I'M GONNA FUCK!'' Jinora yelled at jumped at the three.

''Quick run away. She's a slut just like her father!'' Bolin yelled.

END of chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Attack of the Equalists

Korra, Bolin and Mako were cornered against a wall and Jinora was closing in, her tongue moisting her lips in anticipation for the rape she was about to commit. Korra tried to stop her with her firebending by conjuring a small inferno, but Jinora quickly extinguished it with a tornado.

''Come to Jinora!'' Jinora said and leaped at Mako, biting his thigh seductively.

Mako yelped in pain and started shaking like a wild animal, desperetaly trying to get rid of the little reverse pedo. Jinora then leaped at him again, giving him a blowjob with her airbending. Mako moaned in pleasure and guilt, but was quickly saved by Bolin, who kicked Jinora in the stomach. She fell unconcious.

''Quick run!'' Bolin yelled and they all ran outside. They got on a nearby boat and Korra waterbended the water so they could quickly escape. Eventually the reached the mainland.

''Phew! We're save from that little whore.'' Korra sighed relieved.

''Umm... Korra?''

''What is it, Bolin?''

''We're still buttnaked.''

All three of them let out an embarassed scream and tried to cover their genitals. Korra managed to cover her breasts, but left her amazon pussy exposed to the coolness of the local breeze, Mako successfully hid his dick, but sadly Bolin had to cope with the fact that he couldn't completely hide his flapping boner, because it was too big.

The first thing that phazed their minds was to find some clothes, but something caught their attention. No one seemed to care about the fact that on the busiest street of Republic City there were three naked teenagers. Everyone was running and screaming, some were fighting. It was pure pandamonium.

''What's going on? Tell me now?'' Korra grabbed some guy that was runing past her.

The guy looked at the full nakedness that was Korra. Though he was aroused, his fear seemed to negate his primal sex urges. He tried to escape her grasp, but she was just too strong.

''Tell me now? I the Avatar, command you!''

''It's the equalists. They've started a revolution. There's riots in the streets and everything. It's every man, woman and child for themselves. Now please let me go,  
>I need to go home and make sure my wife and kids are okay.''<p>

Korra let the guy go. He nervously ran away. The trio then looked around and saw that it was really the equalists who were causing all of this commotion. The equalists used chi bloking techniques to stop benders from fighting and then raped them in the street, taking their honor and dignity. Suddenly a group of six masked equalists approached Korra and the gang. Their dicks were erect and their arms were ready for chi blocking.

''Nice ass you have there, Avatar Korra. Shame it's gonna be mine.'' One of the evil equalists said and attacked them. He tried to chi block Korra, but she dodged and used her earthbending to punch him with a rock. Another one managed to get behinf her and got a few chi blocks through. Korra's arm dropped. He then thrust his dick forward,  
>but was quickly stopped by Bolin who earthbended a small pebble in his ass, stopping the guy dead in his tracks. Another guy managed to chi block Mako and started to rub his dick all over Mako, but Mako managed to burn the guy's foreskin causing massive damage.<p>

The three managed to fight off the small group of equalists, but more and more came. They seemed endless. This was a fight of malnutrition, which could not go on forever.  
>Korra, Mako and Bolin were surrounded. But suddenly a fanfare could be heard. Someone was here to stop the equalists and save Republic City, but who was it? It was the Zutarians!<p>

Yes they Zutarians clad in Zuko and Katara cosplay outfits were here to save the day. Since they were nonebenders, they were on equal grounds with the equalists. They were ready to kick their asses. The Zutarians started to violently pummel any equalist they saw with wooden signs that red ''Zutara forever! Aang is a baby!'' and with concrete slabs with Zuko and Katara making out drawn on them. Zutarians burned and stabbed to death with icicles all who stood in the way of their glorious crackship.

As the fight between Zutarians and Equalists raged on, Korra nd the rest just stared with their jaws wide open, having absolutely no fucking clue what was going on.  
>But they were not safe, the army of equalist around the was closing in and all three were chi blocked. Korra, Bolin and Mako prepared their anuses for the ensuing rape.<br>But just as the rape was about to happen, a 1941 Plymouth fastback sedan with pictures of Zuko and Katara kissing on it drove through the equalists esringuishing their lives immediately in a bloody mess of carnage, gore and wasted semen. In the back seat of the car a crying dead Aang wax doll layed with a noose around its neck.

The car stopped and the door opened. Out of it a young man dressed a Zuko emerged and said with a Texan accent: ''C'mere pretties. Y'all safe in our hands.'' Korra and the rest had no choice. They entered the car and sat next to the Aang doll. Korra looked at it visibly disgusted.

''What the hell?'' She said.

''We got nothin' against ya, Korra. It's just that baby Aang we hate.'' The redneck clad in a Southern Water tribe outdit, who was the sister, aunt and wife of the man driving the car said.

Suddenly all the fighting stopped. Out of the carnage a huge tank emerged. The top hatch of said tank opened and out of it emerged Amon himself. He took out a micro phone and started to speak:

''Listen to me, Zutarians. This is Amon, the leader of the equalists. Neither you, nor anyone else shall stop my glorious dream of a society where the poor working class nonbender rules. You are worse that the bending scum that leads us. You are upholding a false ideal. The ideal that Zuko and Katara not only love each other, but that they should fuck and have children. Unlike my dream, which is perfectly real and realisible and will happen, your dream is one of complete impossibility. One which has absolutely no substance in the series. I despise you.''

''Excuse me, sonny, but can ya please repeat what came outta yer pretty mouth?'' The redneck Zutarian in the car, where Korra was said.

''You heard me. Zutara has ABSOLUTELY NO SUBSTANCE IN THE SERIES!'' Amon yelled on the microphone.

''Oh, it's on. Zutarians assemble.''

And with all the antique cars driven by Zutarians closed together and flew into the air, fusing into a huge ass Diesel punk robot made out of old cars. On the robot's chest there was a huge image of Zuko and Katara kissing passionately. The head was the car with Korra and the redneck, who took the role of temporary Zutara leader. The robot clenched its fist in anticipation for the upcoming battle.

Amon disappeared into his tank. Which then starte to transform. Parts of it migrated to other places of the tank, it elongated and revealed its joints and cogs until it too had transformed into a huge robot with the Equalist symbol on it.

''Shall we?'' Amon said calmly from his control room.

''ZUTARA FOREVER!'' The redneck shrieked as both robots started running towards each other.

''What have I gotten myself into?'' Korra asked somewhat rhetorically.

END of chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Korra be Struttling

Author's Note:Wow, this fic is way more popular than I thought it would be. Since you guys are so nice you deserve a little something. Today, you get two chapters instead of one. Enjoy!

Both robots clashed creating a seemingly endless flare spark that blinded the people unfortunate enough to come close to the epic battle. The equalist robot took out a huge antique revolver and shot a giant ass cannon ball. The zutarian robot swiftly dodged and then broke a nearby skyscreaper in half and used it a huge pole. They stroke at the equalists, whose robot managed to catch the huge building and stop it with its hands like a sword. People fell from the building to their deaths.

''Those innocent people. You..'' Korra yelled at the Zutarian redneck.

''It don't matter, y'all. They are glorious sacrifices in the name of Zutara. YEHAW!'' The robot increased its force and manage to break Amon's robot's sword block, but the Equalist robot slode backwards and avoided the attack swifly as a sky bison, a sky bison of EVIL!

''These people are insane.'' Korra whispered to Boilin and Mako. ''We have to do something. Gimme your scarf, Mako.''

''But it's my fashionable gay scarf. I need it to look fabulous. Plus it belonged to my father. Are you such a dense whore, that you just have to take my last and only keepsake from my dead father to stop these guys, who are actually helping us against the equalists, because you think they're crazy?''

''Yes.'' Korra took the scarf by force. ''Thank you.''

''And to think I fucked you.'' Mako crossed his legs over his flaccid fire nation boner.

Just as the robots started to wrestle in a lock, Korra started to strangle the redneck.

''Mfghg!'' The redneck desperately tried to breathe, but Korra had cut out his oxygen supply and cyanosis started to envelop the man.

Suddenly the redneck's wife stabbed Korra in the forearm with her enrmously huge and large painted red nails. Korra dropped the scarf. The robot started to rubble, but still managed to fight off Amon.

''You whore!'' Korra yelled and punched the Katara cosplayer. Mako set the male zutarian on fire. As the guy scremed and was on fire, he took out his riffle and shot Mako through the chest.

''Mako!'' Bolin and Korra yelled in the span of a split second.

Bolin started to whale on the mad zutarian with all of his strenght. His fists became bloody and on fire, but he didn't care. He beat the zutarian to bloody pulp.

''My husband!'' The wife said and used her huge nails to sratch Bolin against his nuts for massive damage, but her nails broke in small pieces, since Bolin used his powers over Earth to turn his balls into solid rock. He then got up and smaked the rocky testicles against the inbred the women's forehead, breaking her skull and killing her instantly.

''Are you okay, Mako?'' Korra asked. She was generally concerned about Mako's well being.

''Gah! I'm okay.'' He grunted in pain. ''You guys should concentrate on controlling the robot. The zutarians are dead and we're still fighting Amon.''

''Oh shit! You're right, bro.'' Bolin sat on the front seat after disposing of the zutarian corpses by throwing them from the window. He put his hands on the robot's wheel,  
>but found himself unable to control the huge machine.<p>

''What's wrong?'' Mako asked.

''I don't know. It feels like the robot has no fuel. It's like all the fuel was drained the moment I sat on the wheel.''

''I GOT IT!'' Korra proclaimed.

''What is it?''

''Think about it. How come the zutarians could control the robot flawlessly?''

''Because they're crazy shippers?'' Bolin said unseriously.

''Exactly. This robot runs on shipping power. All we have to do is ship as hard as possible and we'll gain control of it. And I think I know just how to do it. You just drive the whole thing, Bolin. We'll do all the work.''

''Ok, if you say so, Korra.''

Korra leaned next to Bolin and started to make out passionatley with him. Mako, still wounded from the bullet moved next to Korra and started to eat out her amazon pussy.  
>The plan seemed to work. The robot's fuel tank slowly started to fill from the shipping energy. Though MakoKorra/Bolin was not as pure as Zutara, it would still do the job. As she played with Bolin's tongue, Korra gently stroked and played with his balls. Mako kept eating her out. Since he was gay, he imagined he was eating cake to make things intresting.

The robot successfully held on its position and resisted the attacks from Amon's Equalist robot as the bending trio changed positions. Mako sat on top of Bolin and took his big dick up his ass. Korra sat on Mako and took his pale firebending dick in her pussy. She was making out with Bolin and Mako was kissing her neck and gently biting her.  
>The sexiness of the moment created enormous amounts of shipping energy, which charged the robot to its full extent. Bolin started driving the robot as he kept fucking his brother, who was fucking Korra. The Zutarian robot tripped the equalist one and then suplexed it. It looked like Amon was defeated.<p>

But he was not.

Amon looked at a big red button in his cockpit, which was protected by a piece of transparent glass. He removed the glass and pressed the button. The equalist's robot's torso opened up, inside there was a huge ass laser. The laser started to charge its blue energy. Korra and the rest increased the pace of the fucking and the shipping energy created a huge green laser of their own. Both robots then shot the huge beams of energy. The clased epically and relesed a huge blast wave of wind. The laser beams reflected back at the robots and destroyed them in seconds. After the battle nothing was left of the republic city district where the fight had taken place.

Korra awoke in the rubble, next to Bolin and Mako who were unconcious. Korra quickly used her water healing capabilities to heal them. Both woke up with headaches and quickly remember what had happened. Suddenly behind them emerged Amon and his army of equalists.

''They're too much. We can't possibly handle them right now, we're all tired. Let's make a run for it!'' Korra said and the three started to run northwestward. Amon and his men followed them.

Korra, Bolin and Mako were almost ran over by a girl on a motobike. The girl stopped. It was Asami.

''What the-?'' She excalimes, since she was shocked by the nakedness of Korra and the rest.

''No time.'' Korra said and she made a small compartment for them to sit in out of earth and attached it to her motobike. ''Just go!''

Asami started driving, but quick behind her tail were Amon and his evil equalists who were on scooters. The chance on one of the main city arteries, cloged up traffic and caused quite a stir. Asami tried to lose them by passing through an alley, but Amon was still after them. They passed through some stacks of boxes and eventually wound up at the docks. Bolin spotted a small boat.

''Quick, Asami jump on that boat!'' Bolin exclaimed.

''Are you crazy?''

''Just do it.''

Asami increased the pase and then jumped off a nearby ramp, the motobike with 4 people was on a collision coarse with the small boat. Once they land on it Korra would be able to bend the water and they would escape. But just as they were gonna fall a nearby equalist supporter fisherman threw a chi-blocking net at the four and caught them.  
>He then handed them over to Amon. Amon gloated as he put the four prisoners in the back of a pick up and started driving it somewhere. Everything seemed hopeless.<p>

END of chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Amon's HQ of Rape

The pickup trick reached its destination. It was somewhere in the industrial zone of Republic City, which was effectively in the middle of nowhere, since no one could find them here. Amon's equalist picked up the servant who were blindfolded and carried them inside Amon's secret headquarters. They were placed in a drak and unknown place,  
>where they were chained and the blindfolds removed. Suddenly lights illuminated the stage. Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami were all on a theatre like stage naked and chained. The benders's chi was previously blocked to avoid escape.<p>

''Letme go, you bastard! You're gonna pay!'' Korra thugged the chain but could not escape.

''Am I?'' A voice in the darkness said.

The figure to whom the voice belonged approached. It was Amon. He grabbed Korra's lower jaw with his hand.

''Oh, Avatar Korra! It's unfortunate that this is going to end like this. For you at least. Do you wish to know about your impending demise?''

''Preferably not.'' Bolin said.

''I'm going to permanently take your bending powers.''

''That's not possible!''

''But it is. Allow me to demonstrate.'' Amon took a nearby memeber of the triple triads and drained all of his bending away. Korra gasped. For the first time in her life she actually felt afraid.

''Now, I'm not gonna take away your bending right now. First I'm gonna have some fun with you. After all, things would get pretty dull.'' Amon snapped his finger and with that a huge contraption with dildos of all shapes, sized, colors and materials was brought into the room. The equalist placed the four, except for Mako, on the machine and turned it on. Mako evaded the equalist's grasp, but was quickly caught by Amon and restrained. ''You're fiesty one. You'll get a special treatement.''

Meanwhile Korra, Asami and Bolin were getting fucked hard by the machine. All of their orificied were filled with dildos, which moved at different speeds. Korra took a huge horse dildo up her pussy. She tried to resist it, but it was simply too powerfull even for her phenominally strong vagina muscles, which she used as a natural can opener back in the Southern Water tribe.

Amon placed Mako on the groud and kick him in the ass as hard as possible. He then took a rather long anal probe and shoved it down his ass. Mako struggled, but Amon held him down as he explored the depths of his rectum. The nearby equalists fapped hard at the scene, which was unfolding in front of them, since they were into kinky shit like that. After shoving the anal probe deep enough, Amon the other end and shoved it up Asami's nose as he had her ass and vaginafucked by two of his henchmen.

Bolin was being fucked by 3 equalists and his cum was being harvested with a huge fan. The cum was collected in small metal cups and Mako mixed with Grapefruit (Mako's least favorite fruit) and Mako was forced to drink his own brother's rancid cum. Amon was one sick son of a bitch.

For Korra he had a special punishment. The stage curtains were pulled aside and on the stage entered a huge brown platypusbear, which was escorted on a leash by two equalists. The platypusbear had previously been fed honey and alcohol to make it extra horny and as such it had a huge boner, too big for Korra's tight snatch. Korra was shackled into the doggystyle position and the bear took place just above her. Its big dick touched her moist clitoris.

''Now, Let'see if you can take the knot, Korra. Bear FUCK HER HARD!'' Amon yelled.

And with that the bear charged deep into her cunt, making her yelp in pain. The bear shoved its entire dick, balls included. Korra could not escape the bear's lustfull thrusts as it was holding her into a bear hug.

''Looks like you can take the knot.'' Amon said and placed his index finger next to his mouth, indicating he was fascinated.

The platypusbear's horrible alcohol breath almost make Korra puke, but unbeknowst to her and Amon, the ethanol fumes entered her body and managed to free her pores, which dechi-blocked some her points. She could bend partially now. Korra created a small fire ball in her vagina, which burned off the platypusbear's cock along with her pubic hare. She then used a huge rock to break free from the chains.

''Seize her!'' Amon ordered his masturbating equalists, but it was too late. Korra kicked all off their asses. She then attacked Amon. The attack quickly developped into a fist fights of impressive martial arts, which each move being one step a head of the last, which created an impressive show of dodging, parrying and blocking. Eventually Korra managed to sneak past a bending attack, which burned half of Amon's face and broke half of his mask (the park of his mask, which concealed the right side of his face). Amon staggered backwards in pain. His face was obscured by his hand.

Korra took advantage of this and freed her friends. They all then surrounded Amon. Korra pointed her hand and finger at him:''Now reveal yourself, Amon you coward.''

Amon removed the hand from his face and revealed his face. His face was semi-brownish with a small pointed beard. It was...Sokka!

''No, it can't be! This isn't possible.''

''But it is. It is very possible, my dear!'' Sokka laughed maniacally.

''This has to be some kind of sick joke.'' Mako said. He visibly felt ill from the revelation. How could Sokka, a memeber of Team Avatar, one of the people who overthrew the Fire Lord 70 years ago be Amon? Not to mentioned that he did not look a day over 30.

''It's impossible. Sokka is dead. And you look so young.''

''Sadly, you filthy bending scum won't learn the true story.'' Sokka attacked. He punched Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami in the stomachs simulteniously. They all fell on the ground. Sokka pulled out his trademark boomerang and was getting ready to decapitate Korra, but then Bolin threw a rock at the boomerang saving her. Asami kicked him rapidly and strongly and he hit a corner. Mako made a huge circle of fire around Sokka to prevent him from escaping. KOrra made a huge icicle and pointed it towards Sokka.

''Why Sokka?''

''Benders are scum. They only use you to get what they want. They used me and the other non-benders for their own personal gain. The fire lord was simply in their way.  
>They wanted to rule the world. The world is always plaged by benders who fight over its control. I simply want non-benders to have a fair chance.''<p>

''Bu-'' Just as Korra was going to say something, Sokka tried to escape the circle. She icicled him in the face, by reflex. Sokka fell on his knees. Blood dripped from his face. His entire mask was now destroyed.

Suddenly he rapidly got up, which shocked everyone. He revealed the other half of his face, but it was not Sokka's. It was Aang's!

''What in the nake of..'' Mako excalimed.

''How do you think I can energy bend and take away people's bending. I use Aang. In fact, I am neither Aang nor Sokka. I am their fusion. I am Sokkaang.'' Amon proclaimed.

Korra and the crew looked at him with confused faces. They did not know what to believe.

''In fact, this isn't even my true form. My true form is Wang Fire. Or should I say WAANG FIRE.'' Suddenly Amon grew a manly as fuck beard and revealed his huge ripped muscles from below his shirt, which he tore asunder. His huge 13 inch dick was erect. Korra and the other three fell on the ground utterly in shock. So many questions raced through their minds. But now it was not the time for answers, it seemed. Waang fire closed in on them. The ensuing rape was not going to be pleasant.

END of chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Obligatory Beach Episode

This chapter takes place between chapter 8 and chapter 9.

The powerfull heating rays of the sun illuminate the dusty sand of Republic City's northern beach. Many people, families and so forth had gathered to sun bathe, swin and just generally to have fun on this hot summer's day. Everyone including the Avatar Korra.

Korra was sunbathing, while laying on her towel which bore the southern water tribe insignia, which showed all that Korra was a proud bender and a patriot. Korra wore a blue leather bikini and bra and was putting sun block sp78 on her arms and legs to protect herself from the harmfull radiation of the sun. Next to her was Bolin in a green earthbender trunks and was building a sand castle with a small child size bucket and small miniature shovel. Mako wore red firebender trunks and his trademark gay scarf and was reading a book on the beach, while sipping a martini mixed with sex on the beach and tomato juice like a pretentious dick head. The book he was reading was titled ''Philosophy 101:From Socrates to Sartre''.

Suddenly a shadow appeared over Korra, blocking her access to the Sun. She opened her eyes and saw that the one who was shadowblocking her was...Tarrlok and his entourage of muscular gay waterbenders wrestlers. Tarrlok wore an extreemly skimpy and gay speedo and was carying a beach ball with ''FUCK AMON!'' written on it.

''So, Korra, how are you this fine day?'' Tarrlock asked kindly like a gentleman.

''Didn't I tell you to leave me alone, Tarrlok? I don't care.'' Korra said and closed her eyes to continue sunbathing.

''Well, I thought you'd be intrested in some...VOLLEYBALL!''

''Did you say volleyball?'' Bolin was very excited.

''Fuck it. I'm not playing volleyball with that douche Tarrlok. Have you even seen the videophonograph porn he's in?''

''Actually yes. My brother owns most of his records and I've seen them by accident. I didn't think a guy could take that much dicks at once.'' Bolin said rather expresionless.

''Ahem! Waht I do for money on my free time is none of your buisiness. So you're in for the volleyball or not?''

''Please, Korra.'' Bolin pleades with puppy dog eyes.

''Oh, alright.''

And so the beach volleyball match beggings. The players split in two teams: Team Avatar (Not to be confused with the Team with the same name from 70 years ago, which shares the same name and also has an Avatar on it, but is in no way associated with the sport of beach volleyball), which included Korra, Bolin, Mako and the cabbage merchant's hot granddaughter who has a nice rack and legs and Team Tarrlock, which included Tarrlock and three of his gay groupies.

''Let me lay on some ground rules first.'' Tarrlok began to explain. ''We're playing by Lithuanian rules, which means that this is a seven point game and the losing team gets fucks by the winning team.''

''Fine by me.'' Korra smugly said and then said ''You better prepare your anus, Tarrlok cuz I'm coming for you!'' She then quickly hit the ball which her superhuman (one could say Avatarly) streanght over the net a few feet above Tarrlok. It looked like he couldn't catch it, but he quickly created an icycle, which elevated him a few feet and he managed to hit the ball back towards Korra's team.

The ball was this time hit by Bolin with a powerfull earthbending attack which gave the volleyball huge linear speed and passed near the head of one of the guys on Tarrlok's team. The guy was picked up by another guy and thrown like a boomerang towards the ball. He caught it and then waterbended a huge, but controlled tidal wave, which managed to bring him back on the volley field. This time was recoiled back by Mako's powerfull firebending, which lightly scorched it, but nonetheless continued the game.

But suddenly the screames of people could be heard. The game stopped immediately. Korra turned around and saw a huge sand colossus with the height of 5 men. It started to bury people in its burly arms killing it. The monster then disappered under the sand. Just as it all appeared to have ended, the monster emerged from under Tarrlok and his gay entourage. The colossus sensing that they enjoyed dick and started to tentacle rape them with its sandy tendrills. The monster was so intoxicated by the pure gay energy oozing from Tarrlock's thigh and rectum that it started to rape everything. It grabbed Bolin, Mako and the Granddaughter and started to violate them anally with all of its sandy strenght.

''Help, Korra.'' Bolin yelled as he could not save himeslf, since bending sand was hard.

Korra conjured a fucking huge piece of fire and launched it at the monster, but it simply blocked. She tried ice, water and the earth, but the colossus dodged/protected itself from each attack. One thing even more, it was getting more rapey and Korra had to stop the monster before it was too late.

''This thing is unbeatable. How do I defeat it?'' Korra was frustrated.

''There is only one way to defeat the alluring and rare Lust Sand Colossus. You mist willfully get fucked by his huge sand dick.'' Tarrlock managed to choke out, before the monster shoved a tentacle down his throat and second one up his ass. He came staining the sand with his waterbedning spunk.

''Seriously? Well if I have to do it.''

Korra jumped in front of the monster. It tried to grab her with a tentacle and rape her, but she jumped swiftly out of the way. She then earthbended a huge part of the sand,  
>revealing the sand colossus's huge 16 inch member, which was really modest for a monster of its size, which is why the other sand colossi made fun of it and it prefered tentecle rape over regular penetrative sex.<p>

Korra removed her bikini revealing her gorgeous pussy and humped impaling herself on the enormous pole. Korra then started to acrobatically move up and down the huge colossal member, until the monster came its white sand cum in her pussy. The monster suddenly became very sad and disintegrated into the coponents, which mad it: mostly sand.

Asami arrived on the scene in her hot red bikini bra and revealed curvious body. She was carrying milkshakes and ice-cream for all. She suddenl stopped and saw a most bizzare sight: Korra only in her bra with white sand dripping from her pussy like an hourglass, Bolin was making a sand castle out the sand colossus's corpse and Mako was finishing his book (both were in the nude), Tarrlok and his gay wrestler buddies were lying in the sand with their anuses sore and dick hard, many other people were either shoked and had also been seemingly fucked.

''I leave for 5 MINUTES and this happens?'' Asami yelled.

END of chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Ice and Impregnation

Waang Fire slapped Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako with his huge dick, which made them fly back paralyzed from the chi blocking cock. He then took Korra with his super human strenght and said:

''Now it's time for my true plan to flourish into existence.'' He then jerked off his huge manly penis and covered the rest in his viscous and testosterone filled pre-cum.  
>The pre-cum hardened around their bodies making it impossible for them to escape.<p>

Waang Fire then took Korra to another room, which he locked with his awesome manliness. He then bearhugged Korra hard enought to make her bones pop like pop rocks in a very saliva filled mouth.

''Ugh!'' Korra tried to struggle, but it hurt like hell.

Waang fire then slowly slode his big half-eskimo half-asian dick inside her tight snatch and started to thrust slowly. Then he rammed her uterus like a battering ram,  
>which almost made her fly off, but she didn't because of the bear hug. He picked her up and then started to force her on his dick. Her vagina being impailed at huge speeds on his phallus.<p>

''Why are you doing this?'' Korra asked. She was starting to become afraid of him.

''Since you're so nice, you'll find out about my plan. After Aang died, I decided that the only way for us non-benders to stop the tyranny of benders is to use his powers.  
>I exhumed his corpse and then implanted half of his body onto mine, using Katara's blood and water bending expertise.''<p>

''You mean Katara is in on this too?'' Korra said and then grunted from the feeling of the huge member grinding against her endometrium.

''Of course. She always was. Why did you think she married Aang. She could feel the tyranny from the start. From the day she married him, she secretely transfused a little of my blood and stem cells, which made his body slowly over time perfect as a donor for me. She then killed him by inducing a stroke in him. She will be one of the few benders worthy to live in my new world order.''

''Noo! This is...impossible.''

''Shut up!'' Waang yelled and shoved his dick deep enough to make her partially lose conciousness. Enough for her not to struggle, but enough to allow her to listen to his plan.

''My plan is to impragnate you Korra. See I wanted Aang to be reincarnated into a woman. After this happened I then waited for you to age enough to be able to get pregnant and so it's not creepy. I'm not a pedo after all. Since I contain Aang's seed in me aswell we shall create a baby that has the blood of two avatars and therefore be the strongest avatar in existence. Although I cannot bend I have his bending genes, which will give me a 50/50 chance to create this child. If the resulting child is my own and not Aang's you'll just abort and we'll try as much as necessary.''

Korra could not believe she was hearing. Sokka was insane.

''But wait, it gets even better. This avatar child will genetically and not spiritually like you have the ability to bend all four elements and as such will produce a new race of benders who will be subservient to me and help me destroy the old generation of benders. And you know what's the best part?''

''N-n-no.''

''The avatar cycle will continue to create avatars, but since all of the living benders will be under my control so shall the avatar. The age of benders will end.''

''Not if I stop you.'' Korra said with a lot of spunk.

''Let's see you try.''

Waang Fire smacked her across the face. Let then threw her on the ground and jumped on top her, starting to savagely fuck her pussy, while holding her down. His 20 giga Newton thrust move Korra across the floor, until she reached the nearby wall. Now with each thrust her head banged hard against the wall, making her forget stuff with each trust of Waang Fire's Fire Wang.

He grabbed her ripe boobs and started to suck and squeeze them like radishes, while he ruined her pussy. Korra's incesant struggling only aroused him even more and made him go faster and harder.

''Oh yeah! I'm cumming.'' Sokka announced as his swolen half-formeravatarian balls drained all of his semen into his urethra. His ejaculatory muscles then shot a huge ray of sticky white cum, enough to full the entirety of Korra's pussy and uterus with cum. Waang Fire laughed.

However, something didn't feel right.

''Wait the minute, I can feel with my spirit bending that you're not getting pregnant despite me waiting for to kidnap you, while you were in ovulation. This...doesn't make sense.'' Sokaang pondered. ''Hand me the test I secretely did on her.'' He said to a nearby equalist who watched the whole thing and fapped.

He was handed the test result.

''This doesn't make sense. You're completely healty, no genetic anomalies or anything. The only remaining thing left is that...YOU ARE ALREADY PREGNANT!''

''wHAT?'' Korra yelled out.

''It doesn't matter who's the father. I'll just remove it with this coathanger.'' He said while holding a coathanger.

Suddenly the door to the room opened. It was Mako, Bolin and Asami. ''Not so fast!'' They said.

''Guys! How did you manage to free yourself.'' Korra happily asked.

''Well, Mako licked away all of the precum. He's got a talent for that.'' Bolin said, while gently jabbing his brother's shoulder.

''Hey now! I'm not that good. You're just over exaggerating.'' Mako said humbly.

''Nonsense.'' Asami said.

In the middle of the commotion, Waang Fire got up and quickly grabbed Korra. He pointed a gun against her temporalis artery.

''Not so fast of Korra gets it.'' He said while removing his dick from he pussy. A few lires of cum dripped from the vagina, like Niagra Falls.

''Korra!'' All three were concerned.

''Not so fasT, Amon.'' A few metal cabble grabbed Waang Fire and he dropped the gun. It was...Lin Beifong. ''Looks like I have to save the day again'' she said.

She conjured a huge piece of metal and stabbed the equalist with it. She then aimed for Sokaang. He jumped from the way and dropped a smaoke bomb. ''Bue bye, suckers!  
>We'll meat next time.'' When the smoke set away, he was gone.<p>

''Are you okay, Korra?'' Lin asked.

''I'm fine, but there's something important I gotta say.''

''And that would be.'' Lin said half-way sarcastically.

''Bolin, Mako. I'm pregnant and I don't know which one of you is the father.'' Korra screamed out dramatically.

''!'' Mako and Bolin excalimed.

''Oh, brother.'' Lin said.

END of chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Marriage boogie

''Pregnant? How the hell can you be pregnant?'' Mako yelled, while Bolin was fainting.

''I don't know. It just happened. Plus it's not just my fault. Last time I checked. It takes two.'' Korra said.

''Don't you put all the blame on me, Korra!''

''Alright! Alright! Just calm down all of you. I had this happen to me once, so I know what to do.'' Lin said.

''What to do?'' Bolin got up and said cheerfully.

''Well, it didn't happen to me, it happened to a friend. Plus it wasn't even a baby, but a tapeworm and that friend was a guy...but bottom line you must marry Korra.''

''Which one of us?''

''Both of you.''

''Nigga, she be ballin' yo.'' Bolin quickly said in a high piched squeeky voice.

''You guys are lucky. Just yesterday the council approoved on polyandry and polygyny and as such these are allowed in Republic City, so you can both marry her.''

''But we don't have time for a wedding now. Sokka's on the loose. He wants to rape Korra and kill the baby.''

''But I don't want my son to be a bastard.'' Bolin said.

''We don't know whose it is, but I get you. Sigh! The preparation for the wedding is going to take a long time.'' Mako expressed.

''Don't worry. Sokkaang won't attempt anything in the next seven months. So we're safe.'' Lin said.

''And how do you know plot critical imformation like this?'' Mako asked sarcastically.

''None of your buisness.'' She slapped him hard with her metal hands. Mako fell on the ground.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

It was the day of the faithfull weddig. After much preparing today would be the day. Korra's child would no longer be a bastard. The wedding was set to take place in the republic city city hall. The wedding was packed and was attended by a fuck ton of people. So much people that they had to be rwmoved with a fork lift, because they were smelling up the place. All of the high profile guests, which were Korra's friends from Republic city were inside city hall and were sitting on their places.

''Our little Korra. Only 17 and getting married due to pregnancy. She grew up so fast.'' Pema said who was crying and wipping the tears from her face with her handkerchief.  
>She was carefull not to stain her pregnant belly.<p>

''Just let her go, Pema. Just let her go.'' Lin said who was wearing a light blue dress, which was untypical of her, but she had to do since it was Korra's wedding and she wanted the maids of honor to be dressed like that.

The two grooms were well dressed in their finest 1920's tuxedos and tophats and were anxiously waiting for the bride to arrive. Bolin was nervously looking at his old watch, while Mako was too busy combing his fabulous hair, while looking at himself in the mirror. The buddhist priest who was called to conduct the wedding was practicing.

Suddenly the doors slammed open. It was Asami. She was crying.

''Guys help!'' Asami pleaded. ''They're going to exile me and my dad for being illegal fire nation immigrants.''

''What are you going to do noe, Asami?'' Bolin asked concerned.

''We got make this a double wedding. She could marry me. I am lonely after Tenain left me with pregnant. What a jerk!'' Pema cried some more.

''I'm not su-''

''Oh, don't worry. Gay marriage is allowed here too.''

They quickly took out an old raggy wedding dress and placed Asami into it and put some whore make up on her, like the one she normally wears.

Suddenly the bride arrived. A huge white 17 metre long limosatomaobile parked outside. The door opened. White doves flew everywhere and formed a huge love heart in the sky,  
>while blue, red and black ballons filled the air over Republic city. The smell of lavender, burnt plastic and ammonia was used to excite the wedding guest. Korra emerged from the car.<p>

She was dress in a big white sleeveless wedding dress, which a deep neckline that reached and exposed her bellybutton. The dress had a huge hood like thing that sorcerer robes have. Her gorgeous amazonian breasts were exposed and her nipples were covered with metallic rings which had confetti on them. She had a white diamind and ivory tiara and water tribe necklace. The dress exposed one of her legs and her neon green and illuminating panties. She wore black high heel boots which reached her ankles and below them stripped purple and yellow socks. Her hands were covered in long white fishnets. He hair was a beehive style pompadour with a long rapunzel lock that dragged behind her. A bouquet of red roses was attached to her dress. Her stomach bulged with the seven month baby.

Bolin and Mako started to droll over the sight of Korra's hotness. They both got raging boners that hurt like hell against their starched underpants. Korra walked up the aisle. All of the women stared at her with equal jealousy and envy. She was the star of this day o' wedding.

Pabu dressed in a cute mini-tuxedo walked up the aisle bearing a small pillow with three gold, diamond, emerald, sapphire and cobalt encrusted rings. He was the ring bearer.

The priest started talking:

''Dearly beloved and drunk fucks. We are gathered here to celibrate the union of this brown avatar, this gay firebender and this smug earthbender. Also independently of this daughter of a really successfull inventor and illegal immigrant and this knocked up woman. Let us start with the less important couple first. Do you Asami Takahashi Sato take Pema McUterus?''

''Yes.''

''And do you Pema take Asami.''

''Yes.''

''Then I pronounc eyou woman and fat woman. You may divorce the bride after you've obtained legal citisenship.''

And Asami does that. Pema felt used and started to cry like a baby. This started to induce the birth and she quickly rushed to the hospital.

''Do you Bolin Lasertag McSpaghetti and do you Mako Lovedick McSpaghetti take Korra Lewis Scott Wisconsin Ching Inuit Sylvestra de la Croix et Vis-en-ciel Eberhardt the forth junior as your lawfull wedded bride in sex, adventures, illness, bad sequels and insanity.?''

''We do.'' They both said in unison.

''And do you Korra Lewis Scott Wisconsin Ching Inuit Sylvestra de la Croix et Vis-en-ciel Eberhardt the forth junior take Bolin Lasertag McSpaghetti and Mako Lovedick McSpaghetti as your lawfully wedded husbands?''

''I do.''

The three signed to officially de jure confirm the marriage.

''Now if anyone objects to the union of this triple, let them speak now all forever hold their peas.'' The priest heard no objections. '' Then you may deep throat the bride and in your case Mako the other husband.'' Korra was begging to get ready to remove her neon panties and Bolin and Mako unzipped their pants, revealing their boners.

Suddenly the roof of the whole place was ripped apart. It was Tenzin in a giant red and yellow Molibdenum and Titanium robot powered by human farts. And he was not alone.  
>The six parts of the robot were all controlled by different people. The left leg was controlled by an old Azula, the right by Toph Lee (basically Ty Lee with a transplanted Toph onto her body, which made her the strongest earth bender and chi bloker), the left arm by Katara, the right arm by Zuko, the head by Tenzin and the body by Waang Fire or Sokaang.<p>

''We object.'' Sokaang said. He then actived the robot's fart release mechanism which release a strong pungent smell which killed 1/3 of the party guests. Everyone went outside.

''What are we going to do?'' Mako asked.

''Guess we'll have to stop them.'' Korra said.

''Lemme deliver that baby...to hell.'' Katra said and shoot and huge ass blue water laser from the robot right at Korra.

''Korra! Noooooo! We'll save the baby.'' Bolin and Mako jumped to protect her.

END of chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fight in the Republic

The dust and smoke settled after Katara had shot that faitfull laser at the newlyweds. She noticed that they were gone.

''Over here, you zutarian bait!'' Bolin yeld as he held Korra safely in his manly arms. Mako stood beside them.

''I see your dodging skills are quite good but can they stop this.'' Katara said and pressed a button. Suddenly a huge cannon painted in caligraphy styled hieroglyphs came out of the robot's chest. That cannon shot a huge 9 foot diameter spiked cannon ball with painted pirana eyes and a huge flaming razor chain behind it. Rock hard heavy metal played.

''Oh shit!''

Bolin managed to summon a huge piece of rock to block the cannon ball but it persisted and the friction only power it and made it slowly penetrate the rock. Mako realised that the fire was actually powering the ball and tried to fire bend it but found it quite impossible.

''Stupid, Mako. That's not ordinary fire. That's liquid fire. Firebenders like you can't bend liquid fire.'' Sokaang said snickering like a hyenacow.

At that moment the cannon ball managed to pierce the rock completely and pass by Bolin's shoulder completely shattering his clavicula into smithereenes and he fell on the ground in ravaging flaming pain. The ball then homed in on Korra.

''The baby. I have to SAVE IT!'' Korra whisper yelled and all of the built up rage inside her manifested. She entered the Avatar state. Every part of her body glew in glorius pure holy cosmic white.

''Just as planned!'' Tenzin said and pressed a button in the robot. This button caused a series of events which led to the robot shooting a small red dart barely a few centimetres long which pierced Korra's forehead, injecting its demonic toxic juices into her third eye. The liquid entered her blood stream and reaching her chakras and deactivated them using the powers of biochemistry.

Korra fell on the ground powerless. Suddenly chanting could be heard. It was the Zutarians again. They were back and this time they were on Amon's side since Zuko and Katara were helping Sokkaang. They overwhelmed and beat up Mako and Bolin and encircled Korra. They were armed with abortion coat hangers +1 and they looked at Korra ominously and evily. Korra was shocked. Was this the end of her beloved child inside her uterus. She was helpless.

However a huge explosion erupted in the background. The zutarians and the gaint robot turned around to see where the explosion came from, only to see another mech in the distance. This mech was blue and it had water tribe insignia on it. It was being operated by...Tarrlok.

''Alright, Amon. It's tme to end this!'' Tarrlok yelled and used his huge mech to channel his bloodbending. He used it to levitate all of the zutarians and compress them into a ball making it explode into guts and jelly all over the place soaking the entirety of the local district in blood. He picked up Korra, Mako and Bolin to safety using the robot's arm and plced them inside.

As Korra entered she saw that inside was larger that she thought and laced in classy red velvet and faux animal skin and fur, because actually killing animals for fashion is so old school and barbaric. Inside was Tarrlok dressed in his finest pimp daddy outfit, pimp hat, golden teeth, bling necklace and pimp cane and was driving the large machine. In the back of the cockpit were Tarrlok's half-naked wrestler buddies who were playing video games. Tarrlok's gay porn were playing on flat screen tvs. Tarrlok was actually gay and that's why he wears girl perfume and Tenzin's daughter who is a rare gaydar could tell.

''Wow, this is the gayest place I've ever seen. And I've seen Mako's room.'' Korra said.

''So are you okay, Korra?'' Tarrlok asked her.

''Yeah. Where did you put Mako and Bolin?''

''They're in the water bending rejuvanation chambres below to heal.''

''Oh. Anyway why are you helping us? I told you I don't wanna have to do anything with you.''

''Cuz we're all against Amon or Sokkaang or whatever his name is don't you get it. We have to unite our forces in times like this. So are you helping me or not?''

''Ok I'm gonna help you.''

''Good. Now let's kick some equalist ass.'' Tarrlok sounded the robot's massive trumpet and rammed the other robot with a huge spear right in the internal processor unit.  
>Luckily Sokkaang's robot had a back-up and it went on full speed back up.<p>

Tenzin activated the fart mechanism once more, his tactic was to gas Korra, Tarrlok and the rest into an unconcious state and then kidnap her. As a defense mechanism Tarrlok activated a gigantic gas mask, which made Tenzin swear in anger:''Damn it!'' He said.

''Don't worry. I have a plan.'' Sokkang said and then said to Azula. ''You ready?''

''Ready as I'll ever be.''

He pressed a button which ejaculated Azula's seat and she flew into the sky and fell into the water robot's air vent and before Korra could realize Azula was in the cock pit with her. Despite being old as fuck, Azula actually used a special secret youth cream to look gorgeous and in her twenties which contained stem cells and octopus clitorises. She snarled at Tarrlok and said:''Honey, are you ready for the ultimate in blowjobs? Are you ready for Azula's patented death blowjob of doom demise death tm?''  
>She said while quickly and with much dexterity I admit Tarrlok's pants revealing his Inuit boner.<p>

''I am afraid you do not contain a penis or testosterone in sufficient quantities to excite me, my dear lady!'' Tarrlok said and wickedly bitch slapped the shit out of Azula so hard she hit the wall, broke a few bones and then collapsed on the victorian coffee table.

''Then why do you have a boner?'' Korra inquired.

''I was thinking about male modeling.'' Tarrlok said humbly.

Azula tried to get up but was restrained by Tarrlok's entourage.

''Nice try, Amon.'' Tarrlok laughed. ''You're gonna have to do better than that.''

Sokkaang laughed slightly and channel part of his ex-avatarian energy back into Azula which energized her. She managed to beat up the wrestlers and jumped upwards. She pressed Tarrlok against the floor and started to give him a vicious foot job.

Tarrlok tried to desperately resist his urges and overpower the sheccubus, but found it very difficult. Azula ripped off her pants revealing her pussy with genital hair styled like the equalist symbol and said the following:''This cunt o' mine is toxic to the touch and can sap the energy of a man in about 5 seconds. Gay people such as yourself may resist but I'm not giving you any more than 3 seconds, you pathetic whelp. She then started to force her pussy (cue speed lines) and to ram his dick in it.

''Nooo!'' Tarrlok screamed, but just as the evil energy sapping pussy was about to make contact with him Korra grabbed Azula and stopped her.

''Don't worry, Tarrlok my pussy of goodness and virtue shall subdue this villaness.'' Korra said and grabbed Azula.

She took off her neon green panties and pressed her pussy against Azula's pussy making the vaginas mince violently against each other, which produced horrible screeches through out Republic City. Korra's dickclit managed to overpower Azula's rather modest clitoris in a fair fight and started to penetrate Azula's urethra.

''Ahhh! Why you. You're gonna pay, Korra!'' Azula said and took a huge vibrating dildo and set it on high and jabbed it in Korra's mouth trying to choke her like some crazy serial killer.

Korra fell on the ground from the shock and then Azula shifter her on her fours and shoved a huge horse dildo in Korra's anus. She then got up and started approaching Tarrlok.

''Well, boylover let's see how long you'll last.''

Tarrlo tried to waterbend and blood bend her but her powerfull plot armor resisted all of it. He tried to crawl away to safety but found himself cornered in a corner.  
>Azula flexed her vagina muscles widening her labiae and making her vagina clap in anticipation. But before she could attack Korra smacked her on the head hard with the horse dildo. Azula fell unconcious.<p>

''Thank god she never got to the dragon dildos. Then we'd be really fucked.'' Korra sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead and tits. ''You ok?''

''I'm fine. Now we're even.'' Tarrlok said as Korra helped him get up.

''What are we gonna do with her?''Korra.

''We'll bleach her vagina and then use a weed wacked on it, until her vagina loses its evil powers.''

''Isn't that a little cruel and not to be done by any reader of this story ever not even if dared, not in home, not in school, not in uni, not in the supermarket,  
>not anywhere?''<p>

''Subtle. Anyway we gotta do it. It's the only way to surpress permanently evil vagina powers.'' He sighed.'' It's time like this I need to get sodomized by several of my men to get rid of the stress. I'd give you one of them but they're not into women.''

''No prob. Oh...Can you do me a favor? Can you send some your wrestlers to fuck Mako. He gets kinda lonely when he's hospitalizing.''

''Sure.'' Tarrlok snapped his fingers. The three most loyal of his men arrived. ''Go in the room on the left and have some fun with the guy there. He'll appriciate it.''

And they went. Suddenly a yell could be heard. ''OWWW! MY POOR ASSHOLE!''

''Mako is the shorter green eyed one, right?'' Tarrlok asked.

END of chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:The Day Republic City Stood Still

Korra and Tarrlok had no time to rest. Their mech was quickly and savagely rammed hard by Sokkaang's machine and it fell on the ground severely shaking up everyone.  
>Korra stood up.<p>

''Is everyone okay?'' She said.

''Yeah!'' Everyone else grunted. The fall actually made Mako and Bolin tumble through several rooms and fall into the ockpit where Korra and Tarrlok currently were.

Tarrlok jumped on a chair and assumed mission control. He grabbed the joystick in front of himself with the grace of handjobbing an erect penis and pressed the button on it which made their mech shoot shiny lasers at the enemy. Sokkaang's robot backed up. Tarrlok then managed to get the robot up and ready for the fight.

Both mechs stared eachother down like in a western movie. Tension in the air could be cut as it was quite viscous. The nearby populace who were frankly enjoying the fight hid for the lives. This ensuing action was going to be the final and not pleaseant. Not pleasant at all. The second arrow on Big Sokka (Republic City's version of Big Ben)  
>tick and tock slowly as it was nearing the 12. The pilots of both mechs sweat like wildfire. Suddenly Big Sokka rang signaling dawn and both giant robots launched towards each other with fists high in the air. A huge thud and mettalic screaching filled the air. All of the hiding citizens emerged seeing that both of the robots had hit each other hard enough to brake eachother into pieces.<p>

IN THE COCKPIT

Korra raised her head as the dust inside the cockpit rose. Luckily the cockpit had somehow managed (don't ask me how) to survive the violent assault.  
>Mako got up next to her.<p>

''IS THE BABY OKYA, KORRA!'' he asked very concerned about the baby's future.

''I'm fine and so is the baby.''

''Oh, thank god.'' Mako felt kinda weird. He looked around. ''Where's Bolin?''

''I don't know.''

At this moment Tarrlok got up removing wreckage from himself.

''What happened?'' He asked.

''I think we beat them. Arghh-!'' Korra winced in pain.

''What's wrong?''

''My vagina hurts. I think I'm giving burth.'' Korra yelled.

''Nonsense. If you were giving burth your amniotic liquid would flow out plus it's too early.'' Mako said calmly.

''But'my waters did break, you retard. They're all over your legs.''

''So I didn't piss myself in fear when the mechs crash.''

''Nooo! Now take me to a fucking hospital.''

Mako got up and tried to pick up Korra in his arms. Alas she was too heavy for his puny girlish arms.

''No time. She has to give birth here. Don't worry, I'm fully skilled in midwifery as I have gived burth to many flying bison.'' Tarrlok reassured.

''What do you mean no time? She barely started getting contractions. We have enough time to reach the hospital.''

''Look am I the expert in burth or are you? I don't think so. Just lay her here on the shag carpet. There's really no time so we'll have to settle for a 70s burth.''

''There something fishy about this. And it's not the smell of smegmatic dicks.'' Mako pondered.

''What ever do you mean?'' Tarrlok asked somewhat awkwardly. Sweat dropped across his forehead.

''Oh my GOD! YOU WANT TO STEAL THE BABY!''

''W-What gave you that idea?''

''Korra is in no hurry to give burth and you want her to do it here. Youw want to steal this baby, you fiend! Are you working for Amon?''

''I see you have discovered my plan. Well, I guess I have no choice but to reveal it now. You see I as my father was before me and his father and his father and so on...''

Mako's eyes widened.

''My family has been part of a secret organisation, whose soul purpose is to take the avatar's child and kill it secretely in order to create imbalance in the world by making the Avatar into an emotional wreck. We all have the ability of bloodbending during any time and this is what makes our family unique. That's what father tried to do until avatar Aang took away his bending. But I shall succeed as I do not hold the title of ''Anti-Avatar'' for nothing.''

Mako and Korra were shocked beyond reason. Tarrlok had used them all of this time just to steal the baby. Tarrlok closed in on the two like a scooby doo villain with an evil grin as he started to bloodbend the baby out of Korra's womb which caused her great pain.

Mako used this moment to kick Tarrlok hard in the nuts and then ran off with Korra. He got outside but Korra's heavy bulk and baby inside her made her heavy as fuck.

''Goddamn, Korra! You've been packing the pounds lately. I know you're pregant, but Jesus girl lose some of them kilos!'' He flamboyantly said.

''Har Har! Very funny! But can't you see I'm in extreme pain. Not to mention fucking Tarrlok is chasing after us.'' She kicked him in the esophagus.

''I know! I know! But still we're getting nowhere fast.'' Suddenly naked Mako saw a taxi. ''Taxi!''

The taxi parked next to him and the door opened as if by magic. Both enterned on the back seat.

''Where to?'' The taxi guy said.

''Katara General Hospital please.'' Mako said.

''You know, I know a doctor much closer to here who can help you.''

''Really who?''

''Oh, you wouldn't know him. His name is just doctor...TENZIN!'' The guy turned around and it was fucking Tenzin. He had a disgusting grin on his face, his white teeth showing and dilated pupils made him look like a psychopath.

''HERE'S TENZIN!'' He said trying abort the baby with a miniture tornado, but Mako managed to escape from the car with Korra on time.

He tried to run westwards but sadly the weigh of Korra's body was too much for him and Tenzin was aproaching. Suddenly a huge pickup filled with chickens in the bakc crashed into Tenzin with full force pushing him violently into the taxi and crushing her legs like a vise. The popping sound of his leg along with copious amount of blood were produced.

''MY LEGS!'' Tenzin screamed in pure agony as he fell unconcious on the front of his taxi.

The pick up door opened and out of it emerged...ASAMI! Yunaman had found a way to write her back into the story. She was dressed in farmer clothes featuring an overall,  
>checkered bra, muddy boots and sunflower hat. Next to her in the other seat was her father Hiroshi Sato.<p>

''Get in the back quick!'' Asami said.

''Asami! How? Why are you dressed like that?'' Mako was very curious.

''No time. Just get in.'' Mako and Korra saw that Tarrlok was approaching and they quickly got in the back with the chickens. Asami stepped onto the gas and the pickup making the car velocitize at 170 mph and created flames on the road.

As she drove like a pro Asami asked:''You guys ok?''

''Yeah! But Korra is giving burth. We have to get her to the hospital as fast as possible.'' Mako answered.

''No prob!''

''What a cute tummy!'' Hiroshi said with a cheerfull smile ''May I disembowel him!'' Hiroshi said and took out a fucking dagger aiming to pierce Korra's belly with him.

''HE'S A FUCKING EQUALIST!'' Korra yelled.

Asami rapidally made the car go right which made Hiroshi hit the door to his side hard, he only managed to sliglty tear Korra's wedding dress. She then took a pair of electric gloves and electrocuted her father's ballsack. She then opened the door and threw him outside while the pickup was in motion. She then closed the door.

''Well, that was close.'' Mako remarked.

Suddenly a ringing noise could be heard. It was Korra's mobile phone. She took it out of her pocket and picked up.

''Who is this?''

''Oh, it's just me Amon or is it Sokkaang. No matter. I want to make a deal with you, Avatar.''

''There's nothing I want from you, you pimpking head.''

''But please listen. There is something you desire. I have Bolin.''

''What?''

''We'll meet at the hospital. The deal is the baby for Bolin. I won't try to abort or anything. I'll just wait for you to give burth and then we make the exchange.''  
>He then closed.<p>

Korra just stood there. Her face was expressionless.

END of chapter 11

Author's Post Scriptum: Next time it's gonna be the final chapter. Some of you are probably disappointed that Korra in the Hood is gonna end, but don't be. I promise it's gonna the very best chapter of my fic. So tune in next time for the final of Korra in the Hood when all we be revealed, the ante is going to be upped and the story will recieve it's logical conslusion. Who knows, if this fic is popular enough I might write a sequel or something, but nothing's sure for now. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Endgame of Tragedy

Asami parked the car in front of the hospital as they had just arrived.

''You too go inside quick. I'm gonna stay here and make sure no equalist come inside.'' Asami said.

''Thanks. I appreciate it.''

Mako grabbed Korra and started to mildly run towards the hospital with all of his strenght carrying her. As he enter the water bending head nurse said:

''Oh, the avatr is here. Is she ill?''

''No, she's giving burth. We need a room quick.''

''Ok, room 326 is free. I'll have a doctor assigned quickly to carry out the natation.'' Korra was put in one of those wheeled beds and rushed to the room as she moaned,  
>indicating the burth was aproaching. A docor was called by the nurse to check if the baby was ready to come out.<p>

''Don't worry, Korra. You and the baby are gonna be find.'' Mako reassured Korra to keep her morale strong.

As Korra was being rushed to her room, Mako cught the glimpse of a guy dressed as an old granny with a sunflower hat. That guy was Amon. He was wearing his mask to be inconspicuous. Amon pointed at him with his big toe and whispered homosexually: ''Follow me!''

Mako did this so Korra wouldn't suspect something. Both of them entered a nearby storage closet. There Amon started talking:

''Don't try anything funny, Mako. One of the midwives is one of my women. If you try to run away with the baby, she will kill Korra.''

''Nooo.'' Mako began to feel uneasy.

''You wait in the waiting room. As soon as Korra gives burth I shall take the baby and in return you will get Bolin. And then we shall part ways.''

''How can I trust you?''

''You can.'' Amon takes out a cellphone and shows on it a clip of Bolin being waterborded and having a penis smack his forehead. The video then shows Bolin being somewhere in the hospital. Bolin said:''Mako, don't try to rescue me or Amon's gonna rape me. I'm here in the hospital. Just do what he says and he'll free me.'' The video cuts off.

Mako gasped. Amon then left as suddenly as he appeared. Mako then went to the waiting room.

ONE HOUR AND THIRTY SEVEN MINUTES LATER

Mako was walking around in a rhombus while trembling and drinking coffee and smoking excessive amount of marlboros. He was very concerned and didn't know what to do.  
>His possible child was going to be abducted and murdered by Amon or Sokaang. He was in a tight pickle. As he did the walking Korra's moans and groans as she pushed the baby through her tight amazonian cervix echoed through the halls and caused mass discord.<p>

Mako went to Korra's room to check on her. She saw her in the care of the medical staff pushing the baby. The midwife who secretely worked for Amon turned around and looked at him fiendishly. MakO trembled and left the room in a hurry. As soon as he left he crashed into... Lin Beifong.

''What are you doing here?'' Mako asked.

''Don't you know? Pema is giving burth too. I'm here to see her. Why are you here?''

Mako explained the whole tight situation.

''Oh my! We gotta do something.'' Lin said like a true chief of police would say in the most dire of situations grave.

''I'm afraid we can't do anything.''

''Well let's just check on Pema then.''

And they do that. Once they arrived in Pema 's room they were surprised. She had already given burth, because Tenzin had widened her vagina considerably with his dick.  
>She could now give burth rather quickly. She was holding the baby and had named it Rohan. They told everything.<p>

''Bolin you say? When I arrived here in the hospital I saw a guy like him with a blindfold being carried up the stairs. He must be up somewhere. Somewhere where they can't find him.''

''Bit where could he be?'' Mako questioned reality.

''Maybe the attic. Not many people go there.'' Lin suggested.

''BINGO! LET'S GO THERE, LIN!''

''I'm coming too.'' Pema said.

''But you just gave burth. You can't come in your condition.''

''I'm stronger than I look.'' Pema answered while squeezing a nearby squirrel to death.

AT THE ATTIC

The three had arrived at the dusty cockroach and beggar infested attic. There they looked behind several buckets, coffins and old chests filled with fetish gear. They dusted away an old and big spiders they found Bolin chained and gagged among the old festering diabetus patients's corpses and with a piece of plywood folded into a funnel and shoved up his earth bender posterior.

Mako untied him and removed the contraption from his anus. 30 or so marbles fell from Bolin's rectum like some sort of magical marble stream to the amzement of the three.

''You alright?'' Mako asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me.''

''EEEEEEEEEK!''

''What was that?'' Lin asked.

''It must be Korra. Amon is attcking her. We must stop him.''

''Not so fast, putrid dick brains.''

It was Tarrlok. He was standin in front of the four, blocking their path towards the salvation of Korra. He was wearing a black latex sweat shirt pulled back and hanging on the back of his neck. His dick was erect and on it was a spiky bulb surging with electricity. Mako knew he had no time for this bullshit, so he tried to electrocute Tarrlok with his lightning bending, but his dick spikes managed to absorb the shock and only made the gay bloodbender more aroused and somehow gayer. Gayer than a rainbow christmas tree having sex with transsexual midgets in an Illinois gay bar opened on Sunday afternoon.

Tarrlok was quick and he assaulted Mako's poorly lubricated anus. His magical shocking dick bulb masaged Mako in horrifiying and ass shreding ways. The others gasped.

''Don't worry, bro. I'll save you.'' Blin yelled and created a small shield of dirt inside his brother's rectum to protect him from Tarrlok's butt probing. Regardless Tarrlok kept fucking him like a Christmas Turkey being stuffed and he bloodbended the rest into submission. ''Let's see how you like this!'' He said and levitating Bolin's dick into Lin Beifong's mouth choking her while he force Pema onto Beifong's pussy.

''Muhahhaha!'' Tarrlok laughed and grinned maniacally as he was fucking Mako's ass as hard as Mount Olympus during winted. His glee was only surpassed by his vengefull lust. Tarrlok than started to spin Mako around his dick like a beyblade as he uncorked his ass like a wine bottled. The uncorking ended with Mako falling on the floor,  
>cum exiting his anus. Tarrlok then set his sights on Bolin's rectangular anus, but just as he was about to fuck him he was hit on the head with a pan. He was hit by...<br>Meelo. Meelo than fatred all over Tarrlok, which brought him back to his senses. He was never part of some secret family to destroy the avatar. He was just brainwashed by Amon.

''Meelo you saved us! But now we must save Korra. Thanks!'' And they went off.

IN KORRA'S ROOM

The quadruo rushed into the room as they saw the evil nurse Amon had called punching Korra in the gut.

''DO NOT FUCKING HURT HER, YOU CUMBAG!'' MAko yelled and fire punched her in the vagina so hard she hiccuped and vomited pocket lint and died. Not satisfied with her quick Mako proceeded to start punching her with his pocket knife for several minutes until she was reduced to a pile of mush, blood and sudor. He had to physically restrained by Lin Beifong.

''ARE YOU OK, KORRA!'' Mako yelled like a retard.

''Umm, bro. You do know the child could be mine. I mean don't get this invested.''

Mako punched Bolin in the balls. He fell grasping the carnal orbs in pain and frustration, but mostly pain.

Suddenly a knife was pointed at Lin's throat. It was Amon. ''Your're already dead!'' He said badassely. Mako turned around and tried to save her, but he realised he was not able to move. His feet were stuck in quick drying cement he had inadvertantly walked into. Amon slowly walked into the room while temporarily debening Lin and pointing the blade at her neck. His henchmen behind him punched Pema in the stomach and she fell unconcious.

''So now Mako you have a choice. Either you hand me Korra or Lin dies. Make your choice.''

''Never, Sokkaang!''

''You sure.''

''I'm sure.''

Amon cut Lin throat. Blood and thyroid juices spilled everywhere as she fell on the ground dead. It was as depressing as the scene when he took her bending in the show, however there was no deus ex machina bullshit here to take away all drama.

''Nooo!'' Mako yelled.

''I'll try one more time. Give her to me.'' Amon said while pointing the knife at Bolin's delightfull tetsicles.

Sweat dropped all over Mako's STD covered face as he wondered about his options. He had no choice.

''Korra and the baby might be important to me. But nothing is more important to me than a man's genitals.'' Mako said heroically as he grasped his hand in a fist.

He picked up Korra's fat ass and started to hand her towards Sokkaang. Sokkaang slowly removed the knife away from Bolin's crothc as Korra's faithed booty was aproaching his hands.

''What the fuck are you doing Mako.'' Korra yelled as her vagina was further being streched by the baby. ''You, bastard! You're selling me out to him. How dare you?  
>You're selling me and your only child to Amon. What an asshole!''<p>

''I'm sorry, Korra. But I must always protect my brother from harm. I'm not a one dimensional asshole in this story.''

But suddenly all of this was interupted by a woman in a pearly white robe who had put Amon's mooks to sleep. It was Jocasta from Oedipus Rex.

''Who the hell are you?'' Amon yelled.

''Don't you recognize me. It is I your mother and grandmother- Jocasta! Sokka I am your long lost mother who according to the propecy slept with her own son, your father and gave burth to you and Katara.''

''No it cannot be!'' Sokka yelled, trying to compress the memories.

''Search your feelings! You know it to be true.'' Jocasta said deeply.

''It is true!'' Tears rolled down Amon's eyes as the truth unfolded. Mako and the just woken up Bolin and Pema were speechless.

''Now my son according to the second propecy, we must engage in sex. I must now give burth to your son and my great-grand son, who shall surpass even the Avatar at power.  
>The child of ths unholy union shall give rise to a new world. A world of equality. A world of no benders.'' She said truiumphantly.<p>

''Yes, mother!'' Sokka said as h started to caress Jocasta's tits like jars of honeydew mixed with Hispanic wine.

Jocasta moaned like a pig in heat as her son and grandson masaged her breasts tenderly and licked the nipples. ''OH YEAH! GIMME THOSE TITS. MA!'' Amon moaned and groaned and she did the same in unison. The rest were paralysed with disgust and arousal to say anything. Mako and Bolin got boners.

Jocasta grabbed Sokkaang and burried his face deep withing her decolte as he started to smell the power of the matriarchal tits. He started to finger her pussy with one finger,  
>then two and before he knew it, he was fisting her vagina. As a response she started to stroke his dick with both of her arms making it hrd and robust as the mountains of Canada. Both of them fell in the ground and started to wriggle around in lust and senses of cranal desire.<p>

Amon puts his dick in Jocasta's vagina as he she fucked her own ass with the vase that had fallen on the floor. The fucked like pigs. Mako and Bolin visibly aroused by the situation started to jerk off their dicks. Korra was starting to get hot too. So she started to suck off Mako, while jerking off Bolin and lieing atop Lin Befing's corpse, while giving burth. Pema took a flower and used it to tickle her clit, while licking Bolin's rocky ass. The moans of the now orgy can heard through out the hospital and Concord started to fill it all. Many patients magically recovered from the sex energy that permeated the air.

All of the participants of the orgiastic rites were getting close to orgasm. Suddenly they all came. Came soaked the walls of the hospital wings as Pema jumped and the started to lick the semen out of the wall like a complete whore. They all then changed positions. Mako started to anally fuck Korra, which eased her contractions and helped her give burth. Bolin was titfucking Pema, shile she shoved a whole bouquet of lower down her enlarged snatch. Amon was fucking his mom atop the hospital bed . Everyone moaned like complete sluts as bodily liquids spilled everywhere in unison. It was just like a porn movie, except if the movie involved actual incest. So good were they that it make Ron Jeremy look like an amateur.

Mako came in her ass, which made Korra enter the critical stage of burth. The cum flowing fluidly from her anus, served as taxis for the baby. Bolin splattered his probender cum all over Pema's breasts and face, bukkakefying her instantly. Amon came in his mother. Everyone then got together over Lin corpse and daisy chained into a mutual sex position. Mako fucked Amon, while he was being blown by Jocasta. Jocasta received anal from Bolin, whose ass was being penetrated by a vase. Half of the vase was in Bolin's ass and the other in Pema 's pussy, the ass and vagina cheeks occasiaonally clapping together and producing and semi-farting noise. Pema lied on top of Korra and fucked her with a strap on. As the orgy continued sweat and cum fell all over Lin's corpse making it damp and moisty as the corpse started to get moldy and disgusted.

Bolin slapped Jocasta's ass like a pig and made her squel in ectasy as he yelled:''YIPPE KA YEE! MOTHAFUCKA!'' He then earthbended a piece of rock into her vagina, which greatly stimulated her aching cervix. Mako was somewhat hesitant, but he nonetheless enjoyed Amon's dirty asshole. He didn't mind, as Mako loved on the streets and he had leaned not to turn away an ass. The baby push-strechd Korra's vagina as her ass was severely pounded by Pema's 12 inch black and pink starp on dildo. Ocassionally Pema took the dildo out of Korra's ass and spit on it to lube up and then anally assaulted Korra again with great speed. Meanwhile Jocasta consumed her son's smelly week old smegma and gargled it like a cheap Athenian prostitute.

The described sex scene continued for quite some time. As they fucked hard, the hospital security guards listened to the moans by radio and fapped vigorously, using old sweaty socks as their means of lubrication. As the hospital room fuck sqaud was closing to orgasm the air filled with sweat and cum smell. Eventually they all came and fell over each other in one big ball of sexyness.

''Now that we have reached the height of orgasm, my son. It is time to create the new child.'' Jocasta said, grabbed Sokkaang and forced his by this time limp dick into her moist meatlocked and iniatiated reproductive intercourse.

''NOW!'' Korra yelled.

Mako summoned a huge ass piece of fire and fraged both Amon and his mom. Bolin then smashed them hard with rocks and Korra then froze them an broke them into pieces.  
>Before diying once and for all (hopefully) Amon yelled:''I'll get you, Korra! Next time, next time!''<p>

''Well, that's over!'' Bolin sighed in hapuness.

Korra finally geva burth all over the floor, her uterus evacuating all of its contents. She could finally rest. Amazingly she gave burth not to 1, but four children! Yes,  
>Korra was pregnant with quads all this time. The later DNA test confirmed two of them as Mako's and the other two as Bolin's. They then named all of the children.<p>

Mako's first chilled was a boy named Nakoto. He was a waterbender like her mom and somewhat resemled her with its brown skin. His other child was an airbender boy named Cassius. He had Korra's personality, combined with Mako's appearence. Bolin's two children were a girl earthbender named Morra and a non-bender boy named Zhang who had a second bellybutton. Mako was kinda depressed he didn't have any firebender children, but he shrugge dit off and went to a gaybar.

END of chapter 12 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

After it all ends, Korra divorced Mako for being an asshole and takes half of his money, but not his items, because she's not that big of a bitch. Mako doesn't have to pay child support, because he's gay. Korra stays married to Bolin and they fuck constantly.

Asami dies from breast cancer and her breast is donated to the ''Pray for a better Republic City foundation'', which they use invent new braces for old people.

Nakoto falls in love with Morra and marries her. Their parents allow the marriage since they are open minded people. They become CEOs of the now reformed Cabbage corp.  
>along with the granddaughter of the cabage merchant's daughter. Cassius becames a famous silent movie porn director, that revolutionizes the movie industry. Zhang becames a famous circus magnate and becomes rich.<p>

Pema stays married to Tenain, who is now a drooling vegetable in a wheelchair. She dislikes taking care of him, but she has a new fondness of him. Jinora gets a Mohawk and dressed in flashy purple and brown gray clothes as she becomes the creator of the punk movement in the Avatar universe by rebelling from her parents and running away.  
>She dies of coke overdose at age 35. Luckily, before that she gives burth to illegitamate air benders who help spread the airbenders.<p>

Ikki becomes a famous fashion designer and stuck-up rich lady. Meelo lives in a trailor with his trailer trash fire bender wife and their 14 children- 4 air benders, 7 fire benders and 3 non-benders.

Rohan later becomes the air concilman of Republic City despite not being an air bender. People think he's boring and don't apreciate him, with the exception of Pema who loves him like a mother.

Bumi lives a cool life of fucking bitches, drinking, doing drugs and gambling like his old uncle Sokka, before he became evil and all. Katara gets diemboweled by a giant ice worm who then shits all over her. Her corpse is never found.

Tarrlok spends a fast life of having lots of unprotected gay sex. He even fucks Bumi. He has an affiar with Mako and Jinora's son.

And the rest are too unimportant. No one cares.

''Anyway that's our idea for the new Avatar spin-off series-Legend of Korra. What do you think?'' Michael and Bryan said to the CEO of Nickelodeon.

The CEO who was holding a copy of the script placed it on his desk and looked at them both with a shocked expression and said:''You do realize you can't show half of that shit on tv, right?''

''We know. But I'm sure people will understand. After all this is aimed at the more adult, now mature Avatar audience.''

''Yeah! We're gonna have to change a lot. Here's my idea. *explains Legend of Korra*''

''But you changed so much. We really wanna tell our story. We feel the fans will really like it and think of it as the true conclusion to the original show.'' Mike and Bryan explained.

''Will this convince you otherwise, gentlemen?'' The CEO pulls out two huge 35 pound bags of money all filled with paper currency.

''Sold.''

FIN 


End file.
